Adventure Time
by Liooness
Summary: It's 5 years later, and Toph wants her own field trip now. In fact, is demanding one. What happen when two old friends catch up and find that there's more in common between them than they thought. Toko, some things implied, so T rating. Please, R&R!
1. Tournament

Adventure Time

A/N: Hi all, sorry for the long time between chapters in FoF, and I will be writing that as soon as I finish this. This is for a contest on DA, sponsored by Toko-Fans. It's due by the end of September and I will finish this, as with all my work. So, enjoy and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, just hoping the 2nd movie will be better and not done by M. Night

Chapter 1

"I don't know why I let you drag me here," Zuko muttered darkly, casting glares at his two friends and bodyguards. At least The Duke had the sense to look sheepish, but Sokka just spouted his goofy grin.

"Ah, come on Zuko," Sokka said, wrapping an arm around the shoulder of the young Fire Lord, which Zuko promptly shrugged off. Most people would have taken that and the glare to know that if they kept pushing him, they would get burned, but not Sokka. The warrior just smiled even more before lounging back into the seat. "You need to relax, have fun. We're twenty-one now! And you act like you're fifty!"

Zuko narrowed his eyes at his friend which Sokka responded by frowning and then making his eyes go large and round. The effect could turn almost anyone into agreeing with the warrior and caused a lot of women to forgive him easily. Apparently Suki thought it was adorable and called it puppy eyes, but it disgusted Zuko. He let out a sigh and instead of yelling at his friend, drew the hood closer over his head and sunk into his seat in resentment. Sokka had arranged for them to come to this arena which had been converted from a military warehouse the year before and now looked more like the fighting rings of old when slaves and prisoners were forced to fight wild beasts and each other for their lives. A lot of people were already here, from all nations Zuko noted, but the stands were not packed. That had left them room to find some seats out of the way, closer to the arena than most people dared, and that left Zuko wondering why the bottom rows were mostly vacant. Also, they were here incognito. If it was known the Fire Lord was here with just his two friends, the council would be ashamed that he didn't go with at least twenty guards and all of them in a royal procession befitting his and their status. Something Zuko didn't want, let alone need here at this arena.

"So what's this thing called again?" The Duke asked Sokka. The younger man had to lean forwards and speak across Zuko to talk to Sokka properly, but he had grown quite a bit in the last five years. He was still the shortest of the people Zuko still saw, but he was also the youngest, just turning fifteen a few months prior. But he was now tall and lean, and could use any weapon expertly. His younger days as a thief and then part of the rebel band of Freedom Fighters had taught him how to be observant and cautious. That same trait had saved Zuko's life more than once since his becoming Fire Lord and the two got along quite well. Sokka had taken the young Freedom Fighter under his wing after the war had ended and now the three were nearly inseparable, all being good friends and sparring partners.

"It's called Battle of the Benders," Sokka replied in a dramatic voice, causing The Duke to grin and Zuko to groan and hide his expression under his hand. Of the many things he didn't agree with Sokka on, the most annoying trait was Sokka's love for macho wrestling type battles.

"Please don't tell me this is an off shoot of those Earth Rumbles I've heard about," Zuko muttered.

"Even better," Sokka stated, starting to sound excited. "They're sanctioned by all four nations and have been traveling around the world for the past three months. Here are the semi-finalists and the first champion will be crowned tonight."

Zuko dropped his hand off his face and turned to glare at Sokka again. "Sanctioned? I never 'sanctioned' anything like this!"

Sokka merely chuckled. "Yeah, you did. It was at the end of that little folder of compliances with the other nations as befits the treaty. The part about games to bring the people together and contribute to worldly cooperation."

"I didn't think it would mean this!" Zuko grated out, spreading his hand to encompass the arena which was now almost full. The crowd started roaring as two large men entered the arena and an announcer from the other side started introducing the men and the rules of the games.

"Don't worry," Sokka yelled into Zuko's ear as the crowd cheered even more as Shih Tzu of the Fire Nation was announced as one of the contestants. "There's someone here to meet you too. She'll be by later."

Any remarks Zuko would have made were cut off as Sokka and The Duke started screaming along with most of the crowd as The Boulder was announced as the other contestant. Zuko just sat in his seat and glowered. It was bad enough that Sokka had dragged him out to this stupid muscle fest, but now he had asked a girl to come along? The last thing Zuko needed to think about was a girl. He had a country to run, reparations still to make, and with the rest of the world and his own country looking for any mistake, it was a difficult job. He didn't have time for girls. He sighed deeply. That was part of the reason why he had lost Mai two years before. He never had time for her, and though they had been in love once, it wasn't enough to survive his becoming Fire Lord. He had just become too busy and too devoted to making things right and she had moved on. Since then, Sokka had been trying to set him up with every girl that breathed and smiled nicely, but Zuko had brushed them all off. He knew his duty, but he was still too young and his country needed too much work. He was broken out of his depression as The Boulder won and knocked his opponent out of the ring. Several men hurried into the depression around the arena and helped Shih Tzu up and limp towards the infirmary where several waterbenders waited to heal the contestants.

"There are rules to keep people from actually getting killed, right?" Zuko asked Sokka as the warrior sat down again after cheering on his favorite.

"What? Oh, yeah. Fighting dirty gets you thrown out. Anyone suspected of going for a killing blow is warned and then disqualified if they do it again."

Zuko nodded, feeling slightly better about the competition and turned to Sokka again. "Now, about this girl. You know how I feel ab…" He stopped mid-sentence as Sokka jumped to his feet again as the next two contestants came out.

"Now, from the Northern Water Tribe, Son Ling! And, from the southern reaches of the Earth Kingdom, five-time champion of Earth Rumble…The Blind Bandit!" The announcer cried out to the cheers of the crowd.

Zuko stopped short from pulling Sokka down to lecture him about setting him up with a girl. He recognized the name of the Earth Kingdom combatant. He looked down and to the far end of the arena where a young woman was arriving, waving her hand to the whistles and cheers of the crowd.

"That can't be…" he started, not believing his eyes.

"Wow, Toph is hot!" The Duke stated before doing a wolf whistle, and confirming Zuko's observation. For there, on the arena floor was Toph Bei Fong, the earthbending teacher to the Avatar, tormentor of Zuko and the Blind Bandit. He hadn't seen her in five years, since the small reunion in Ba Sing Sae. And man, had she grown up. The Duke was right, though Zuko was a little flustered to admit it. Toph _was_ hot. She had grown taller, but still appeared short, and had filled in well. She was lean and curvy and knew how to use those curves as she swayed back and forth, blowing kisses to her admirers. She now kept her hair long, but still held some it back with a green headband and wore a light green pants and kimono set, belted around her petite waist to show off her curves. She also wore shoulder armor and the traditional wrist and shin guards of earthbenders. She was smiling flirtatiously, though he could tell bangs still covered her eyes as they did when she was younger, so one could never quite see what she was thinking.

"Toph said she'll be by after she wins to catch up with everyone. And she wants to speak to you about something. Think she'll win?" Sokka said. "Oh, and make sure you don't swallow any bugs with that mouth."

Zuko realized his jaw was hanging open and quickly clamped his mouth shut, turning to glower at his friend once more, to which Sokka merely smiled before they all turned to watch the match. The young Fire Lord was amazed at how quickly and effectively Toph won. Two moves and it was over, and Toph didn't even make the first move! As she was announced the winner and the next set of contestants came into the arena, Zuko became interested in the battles. He studied Toph as she moved and recognized several of her trademark moves he had seen while she taught Aang, and he also paid close attention to those who won, trying to find out if anyone would give the blind earthbender a decent challenge. He was sorely disappointed in the rest of the contestants and all too soon, the finale came, Toph against The Sea Serpent from the Northern Water Tribe. Sokka had booed the young man every time he had come into the arena and Zuko finally had a chance to question him about it as the two contestants bowed to each other and then sank into their fighting stances, each waiting on the other.

"Oh, him," Sokka sneered when asked about the waterbender. "His name is Hahn, from the Northern Water Tribe. He's a real jerk and was only going to marry Yue for the political gain."

Zuko merely nodded his understanding to that explanation as they both turned their attention to the fight as Hahn pulled water from one of the four barrels around the arena and threw it at Toph in the form of a large icicle. Zuko knew that when Sokka mentioned his first girlfriend to not push the subject any further. Even though he was in love with and engaged to Suki, he still had a hole in his heart from losing Yue. Toph easily counted the icicle with an earthen wall, but Hahn merely changed the water back into its fluid form and tried to wrap it around the wall to stab at Toph from the side. Toph merely waved her hand and a wall of dust came up, turning the water into mud. She twisted and sent the mud back at Hahn. The waterbender seemed surprised to be faced with a mixture of the two elements and was able to stop the wall of mud from hitting him, but the mud stood wavering between the two contestants, waiting to see who had the stronger will. Zuko couldn't believe that Toph could be so weak, but then he saw her shift her feet as she stepped towards Hahn, and thought he even saw a smirk on her face. He was glad he didn't blink as Hahn was suddenly hit in the legs by a wave of earth traveling through the ground and knocked flat onto his face. The mud came a second later and pounded on top of the waterbender, soaking him thoroughly and making him look more like a mudskipper than a human. Hahn started to get up, looking furious as the crowd cheered Toph She turned her back to the waterbender and bowed to the crowd as Hahn rose and started running straight at her, taking the other three barrels worth of water and sending them all at Toph as he ran. Zuko held his breath as he watched the water. It was all in a circular wave motion he had seen Katara use against his sister so long ago in Ba Sing Sae and it felt like his heart stopped as Toph disappeared as the torrent came crashing down where she stood.

"Look! Look!" Sokka along with half the crowd cried as Toph popped up behind Hahn and waved at the crowd before kicking the earth and sending the waterbender flying into the arena wall to the loudest cheer yet from the crowd. Zuko found himself cheering as well, and finally sank back with a relieved smile. She certainly had grown, and he couldn't wait to talk to her again. Five years had been far too long.

XXXXX

Toph smiled as she waved to the cheering crowd, glad to have a reprieve. That had been too close. It had far too long since she had faced a strong waterbender and she had to admit she had pushed the twerp a little too far, even when they were traveling to the Fire Nation for the finale. It didn't help that he thought he was the spirit's gift to women and the blind earthbender had to work hard not to scowl at the memories of the idiot trying to woo her. To banish the memories and feel of the drunken hand that had surprised her on the ship, she instead thought about how good it had felt to smack him into the ground, several times. And she had won; she wasn't just the greatest earthbender ever, she was the greatest _**bender**_ ever!

"And now we have a surprise for you," the announcer said and Toph sighed slightly, knowing what would happen next. She would make a show of it, and put on a good face, but she knew there was really no one here who could best her. "Before we crown our champion, the finalist shall accept any challenge! Will anyone challenge the Blind Bandit for the title of Greatest Bender in this one time offer?"

"I will," she heard from across the arena floor and almost had a feeling of déjà vu, expecting a giddy voice and light as air footsteps to come onto the floor. Instead, she was surprised to feel heavy, yet confident, steps, and a gravelly voice she had not heard in a long time. "I will challenge the Blind Bandit, but not for the title. I have no need for one of those."

Toph felt a goofy, soft smile come onto her face and quickly masked it as she recognized the challenger. She _had_ come to see him after all, and had wanted a spar, but he had come to her. She decided to play it up first. "Yeah, no title needed because you already have so many, is that right, Sparky?"

"You know I do not care about titles, besides, I think you have might have more than me now."

She smiled. This was the part of him she loved, the part that played back and didn't care if he acted a little childish. Far too often he was just too serious and she had heard from Aang and Katara that he had just gotten worse, even with the goofball Sokka being around him constantly.

"Well, hope you don't mind the taste of dirt, cause you're getting pounded into it!" she called to him.

"We'll see," he said in a simple tone, but she could hear the smile in his tone. That was good. He was looking forward to this as much as she was. She felt him take off something and heard a collective gasp from the crowd as what felt like a large piece of fabric or a cloak fall to the ground before he took his stance. "Announcer, let it be known I only do this for my friend, The Blind Bandit. No titles, nothing special. You will crown her champion afterwards. Understood?"

The announcer seemed to have been confused at the banter and then had gone stiff when Zuko had revealed himself, but now he merely nodded and quickly got out of the way. Zuko turned back to Toph and she waited, seeing what he would do.

"Not up to your old tricks, I see," she said with a smirk as they both waited.

"I've learned a lot in the past five years," he replied.

Toph's smirk grew. "So have I," she said before stepping forward and doing a complex set of moves. At her first movement, Zuko sprang into action, running in a wide arc towards her left side. She felt every footstep as the ground erupted throughout the arena in columns and craters. But he must have been expecting that as he jumped over a crater, but didn't land where she expected him to. Instead the crowd cheered as she heard fire erupt, but didn't feel heat coming towards her. Toph waited, trying to listen for Zuko, but the fire had stopped and then she heard it again, coming from almost directly above her and felt the heat as it got closer. She quickly created a dome of earth over her head, and was surprised at the ferocity and heat of his blast. She felt Zuko land and quickly dropped her barrier, sending several boulders at him as she did so. He moved around them almost effortlessly, sending fireballs back at her to which she also dodged and blocked.

"Sokka said you had something to talk to me about," Zuko said as they moved around each other, flinging elements and countering each other.

"You don't want to wait till after I pound you to hear it?" Toph asked with a smirk.

"No, you've peaked my curiosity. It's just like you to come here just for the competition, but I know you didn't."

Toph's smirk grew, though she was surprised at how close he was getting to her. She threw a couple of extra boulders and created a quicksand pit to slow him down as she countered a few fireballs and a whip. "I came because you owe me, and I aim to collect."

Though none of her bending had slowed him down, that seemed to. But then he pressed on even harder.

"I don't owe you anything," he muttered darkly. "Especially after all you put me through."

"I only put you through what you deserved," Toph said as he got within five feet of her. She gave him a cute smile and then spun into the ground, creating a dust shield around them as she did so. She felt him jump up and then he was moving quickly through the dust, but it wasn't fast enough. Toph came back to the surface and used the dust in the air to coalesce around Zuko's legs and flung him to the ground. "But you still owe me," she said as he landed hard on his front.

"I owe you nothing," he said again and suddenly he was on fire. The quickness of it expelled the dirt and dust holding him down and then he was running at her, head on. Toph felt heat coming from his hands as he came closer and she knew she had pushed a button. But it felt so good. She brought rock to her hands and deflected his lit fists with her own protected hands and smirked at him again.

"You owe me a field trip, a real one," she said quietly to him as they locked together for a moment.

"No, I listened to your 'field trip' five years ago. I will _not_ go through that again."

Toph's smirk faded. "That one didn't count."

Zuko surprised her by spinning down and trying to sweep her legs out from under her. She created a column under her feet, blocking his leg. She felt him jump up after her and she jumped off, creating another dust shield.

"That won't work Toph," she heard him say. But those words let her know exactly where he was. She used the dust to create a shield around her and wrapped him in two layers of dust before she brought him down to the ground, the rock around her hand configured like a spear to his throat.

"Yield," she said, panting, feeling his chest heaving as they both caught their breath.

"Only if we don't have a field trip like the last one," he stated and she was surprised before she started laughing.

"Deal," she said and released him to the loudest cheers yet that night. She bowed in respect to him, and felt him bow in return. "I'll be at your place in the morning. Get ready for an adventure."

She grinned as she faced the announcer and felt Zuko sigh, knowing he wasn't looking forward to the proposed field trip. But from what she had heard from Aang and Katara, he needed it. And she was going to make sure Zuko had fun.


	2. Sun Warriors

A/N: Thanks for all the favs, and alerts, but lease, let me know what you're thinking. 1 more chapter to go, and I think they're getting longer. Thanks again!

Chapter 2

Zuko winced as he pulled on his shirt in the dawn light. Turning towards the mirror in his room, he saw a couple of purple and blue spots on his back and sides and sighed heavily. He had forgotten how tough Toph could be, and how much of a pounding his body took whenever he sparred with the earthbender. He sincerely hoped that she wasn't taking the whole field trip thing seriously. The fact that he had gone with each of the gang on a life changing adventure before the comet had not been his fault. He had merely been trying to help, to make amends. But now Toph was claiming that she had been shorted her own. He winced again as he belted his shirt tight. The outfit was casual for him, though it still pointed out that he was at least a noble. Turning towards the mirror, he looked deeply at his face. His scar shone back and that was what marked him as royalty, as Zuko. He reached for the piece that marked him as Fire Lord, but paused, something holding him back. He wasn't sure what it was, but reached for the piece, only to be stopped by a voice.

"You know you won't need that for a few days," he heard from his doorway and Zuko turned to frown at Sokka.

"I'm not going anywhere," Zuko said with a simple shrug. "I don't care what Toph has in mind, I'm needed…"

"Not here," Toph said, stepping into view from behind Sokka. She smiled, but it wasn't her usual smirk, but an actual, nice smile. Zuko stared until Sokka started sniggering, only to find himself smiling back at Toph and acting odd again, just like the night before. He quickly shrugged it off.

"Sokka, you know…"

"That you need a vacation," Sokka finished, just grinning when he got a glare in answer. The warrior sighed deeply. "Dude, you're burning yourself out! We all know it. And Toph just wants to take you out for a few days. We all know we can trust her."

"I'm not going," Zuko stated, trying not to growl. At least not too much. "There's…"

"An adventure waiting out there for you," Toph interrupted.

"Will you two stop doing that?" Zuko yelled.

Toph started looking ashamed, something Zuko never would have expected and she turned so that he could fully see her eyes and saw sadness in them. "Look, it's not just a field trip for me. It's for you, for both of us. We had issues and maybe not a great time together before the comet, but we're still friends, and we've both been busy lately. Time to take a break and rediscover life. Trust me on this."

Her milky green eyes were boring into his, pleading, asking to give her a chance, to find some way to light those eyes back up again. They had been so alive the night before, but even then, Zuko had seen a shadow over her that had not been there five years ago. He found himself feeling close to Toph, as if they were both under the same shadow and surprised himself by nodding.

"All right," he conceded, but turned to give Sokka his worst glare as the warrior started grinning again. To his delight, Sokka did shrink back a little. "But only for a few days, a week max."

"Got it taken care of," Sokka said with a half- smile. "Your uncle will be here by tonight and Aang tomorrow. We can handle a few days, let alone a few hours without you. Here's your bag."

Zuko was almost surprised as Sokka pulled a bag out that the firebender noticed was packed with clothes and essentials, but he had known Sokka too long for that. He stalked over to the two and yanked the bag out of Sokka's hand, glaring at him before turning to glare at Toph, yet knowing how useless that action was. "All right, let's go."

Toph let out a relieved breath, and turned quickly, hiding her face as she walked out. Zuko found himself following her, wondering what was going on with the blind earthbender. Last night she was her usual brash, mischievous, childish self. But today, she was acting oddly. They were just about to the front door when Toph stopped dead in her tracks and then quickly grabbed Zuko's wrist and pulled him off to the side and down the hall before ducking into a room.

"Toph, what's going on?" Zuko asked, eyeing Toph suspiciously. If this was a prank set up by Toph and Sokka, he would kill them and everyone associated with…

His train of thought died when he saw Toph go pale and back up further into him. "Is there another way out of here?" she asked quietly.

"If I get us out of here, you'll explain everything, right?"

She turned to send a glare into his chest and he almost chuckled. "Fine, yes," she said after a moment of silence between them, though they could both hear voices coming down the hall.

Zuko smiled faintly and grabbed Toph's hand, pulling her towards the window in the room. Thankfully they were in a wing he knew well, actually in Sokka's office as ambassador of the Southern Water Tribe, and close to the air field. He waved to The Duke who was getting a balloon ready and the young man nodded and then strolled over to a pair of guards, pulling them into a conversation easily and away from the fleeing Fire Lord and earthbender. Toph stopped short once they were in the balloon, but seemed to steel herself quickly and nodded to him as he completed the final preparations and they took off. It took nearly half an hour to get out of the city and make sure the balloon was on a course that wouldn't cause any alarm to the guards and by the time he was done, Zuko found that they were on a course almost identical to the one he had taken five years before on the day of black sun. He smiled as he remembered the adventure that had started and that took him to thinking about Toph. Knowing the balloon would be ok, he searched for his companion and found her in the front, her face to the wind, her eyes closed and her hands clutching the basket for dear life.

"So, what's going on?" Zuko asked and saw Toph jump slightly. She turned to scowl at him for a second before she smiled.

"Oh, you know, adoring fans, stalkers; the price of stardom."

"Uh-huh," Zuko muttered, not persuaded. "Fine, if you won't tell me that yet, at least tell me where we are going?"

Toph smiled again, but a real smile and one that Zuko found himself enjoying. "To the place where you took Aang for his field trip. You guys told us about all the statues and I…" she started blushing and looked down suddenly, actually acting girlish. "I wanted to feel them for myself. I don't know what dragons look like. There are only paintings of them in the Earth Kingdom, and, well, I can't see those."

Zuko smiled again. This was a nice twist, and something he would be happy to accommodate for Toph. "All right," he said, turning to head back to the controls. "But it will take us a few hours to get there, and I want a full account on the way."

Toph laughed as he adjusted their course and Zuko found himself starting to enjoy their little field trip already. "Sorry Sparky," she replied. "I don't give everything away just like that. I'll start, but I only give info when I get info. We need to catch up. It's been five years."

The firebender smiled and nodded as he finished adjusting the controls before moving to the side of the balloon so he would be able to talk to Toph better. The hours passed easily as they talked, catching up with each other. She told him about doing various earthbender tournaments and traveling with Aang before she decided to go back home. Her parents were still searching for her and had been ecstatic when she returned. They had said they wouldn't hold her back anymore and would try to understand her, but when she turned fifteen, the suitors had started coming and her parents would try and persuade her to marry each and every one. Tired of getting obnoxious boys who only wanted to coddle her, she had left again, seeking to perfect her bending and ability and to travel the world. She had helped King Bumi dispel some riots in the south and had mastered metal-bending, but was still working on sandbending.

Zuko told her about how far his country had come, and yet how far it still had to go. The Fire Nation was still seen as the ultimate evil, and many old grudges and hates were alive and brought to the peace table. He told her about Mai leaving, and his ongoing search for his mother, and how Azula was more depraved than ever. But there were good things, like his close friendship with The Duke and Sokka and how they kept trying to set him up with a girl, even though almost all of the young ladies in court were either power hungry or afraid to even look at his face.

"Why do people always take one look and then base all their decisions off of that?" Toph declared and Zuko was surprised by the venom in her tone. "It's not like I'm…well, you're, different than anyone else."

Zuko felt a smirk come onto his face. Here was a clue as to what Toph was hiding, but he would have to be careful to get her to open up. "Well, I am Fire Lord," he said, "and my scar, well, it is pretty large compared to a lot of others from the war."

Toph turned to him and he saw such sorrow in her eyes, it made him want to comfort her, to let her know it would be all right. To hold her…he quickly shrugged that feeling off. This was Toph after all. She wouldn't want anyone to hold her, right? "I'm not ashamed of my scar anymore," he told her, taking a step towards her and smiling to lighten the tone. "It's not the mark of the banished prince anymore, but I stood up for what I believed in, and still do, and it marks that. It's a part of me, and if anyone can't handle it, they can get lost."

Toph chuckled at that and the sorrow disappeared from her eyes. "You sounded a little like how I used to there."

"Yeah, I guess I did," Zuko replied. "So, why don't you sound like that anymore?" He almost slapped himself for saying that. He knew how to hold questions in, he had been Fire Lord for five years, for spirits sake! So why had he asked that?

Toph just chuckled again and shrugged. "A lot of stuff has happened. I've grown up, I guess."

"Thought you would be the last one to ever grow up," Zuko said, his eyes starting to roam downwards to her curves. He quickly realized what he was doing and forced his eyes back to her face. "I mean, it seems like Sokka will never grow up. He's so immature."

"Hmm, I guess you got me there," she said with a smile. "So I guess Suki hasn't quite tamed him yet?"

Zuko had to turn back to the controls as Toph talked, but he shrugged as he guided the balloon down and to the small landing space he and Aang had used five years before. "She's working on it," he told Toph to which she laughed. "Suki said she wants him to show her he's ready before they set the date for their wedding."

"Wow, they still haven't set a date?" Toph asked as they descended.

"Hold on." He said to which he heard metal creaking from where Toph was as the balloon hit a patch of ground and skipped before sliding a few feet before stopping. "You ok?"

He was answered by laughter and moved around the engine, looking for Toph. She was bent over the rail, laughing, and the firebender just watched her, confused. "Toph?"

"I'm fine," she said between laughs, starting to catch her breath again. "I just didn't realize how these things stopped. I've been spoiled with Appa."

"Yeah, the big fluffy monster is pretty maneuverable, especially compared to these balloons. It probably doesn't help that I haven't flown one myself in five years."

"Yeah, you need practice," Toph said with a smile as she stepped off the balloon. She stopped short and Zuko stopped next to her as he gazed upon the Sun Temple ruins, filled with statues of dragons and ancient pyramids from a time long past. "It's beautiful," Toph whispered and Zuko noticed she had dug her toes into the ground before she took off, walking quickly towards the largest pyramid and statues. "You still haven't answered my question," she said over her shoulder as Zuko hurried to catch up with her.

"Yeah, Suki's hoping for next spring, but they should have a date set by the time we get back. That is if Sokka doesn't screw it up, again."

Toph turned towards him, quirking an eyebrow and Zuko just smiled. "Sokka has something planned for them. I was hoping I'd get a chance to see the results, but I think this may be better. I mean, things tend to explode around Sokka."

"Yeah, I've heard he's been inventing more," Toph said before she stopped again. Zuko stopped beside her and watched as she simply twisted and several traps sprang open around them, showing a deep pit and spikes in their walking pattern. "Still setting traps up, are they?"

Zuko smiled. "You know they don't like visitors."

"No, you don't, do you?" Toph asked, her head pointed ahead and up. Zuko followed her gaze and found a young woman about his age in Sun Warrior dress gazing down at them in surprise. The girl turned to leave, but a word from Zuko made her freeze.

"Wait, we just came to see the statues, the secret is still safe."

The girl turned around with wide eyes. "My…my lord?" she asked before she darted away.

"Should I stop her?" Toph asked.

"No," Zuko replied, not understanding the girl's behavior. "But we'll follow. After you," he told the earthbender with a small bow.

Toph just laughed before easily springing herself up with earthbending, scaling the wall that would get them onto the same level as the girl. Zuko sighed before taking a look and following suit, though he did actually have to use his hands and feet to grab vines and purchase on his way up. He found Toph running towards a pyramid and looking ahead, saw the girl running that way as well. Sighing, yet with a small smile to himself, he started running after the two young women, glad his legs were longer than either of the women. He caught up to Toph after jumping over another hallway and smirked at her.

"How did you spook her?"

Toph turned to scowl at him. "She was already running by the time I got up here. Something's wrong."

Zuko nodded, seeing the girl turn to look over her shoulder and put on more speed when she saw them both behind her. "Keep after her, I'm going to go around," he told Toph and got a nod as he sped off to the side, towards one of the smaller pyramids.

XXXXX

Toph smiled as she felt Zuko speed off and around, already feeling the layout and knowing what he was going to do. She put on an extra burst of speed and used some earthbending to start catching up to the girl. She had felt the girl's heart speed up as if in fear when she had called out to her, and even more when Zuko had spoken. What was going on? That also brought up something else. Why was she being so open with Zuko? They were laughing and talking and then she had to go and imply that something was wrong. And he had caught it! She used to be able to con anyone, and now it seemed like Zuko could read her like a book. How did one read a book anyways? Toph shook her head to rid herself of such thoughts as the girl took a sudden right turn. It was away from Zuko, so Toph brought up a barrier. The girl turned back, and her heart rate was escalating.

"We just want to talk," Toph said as she nearly caught up to the girl as the girl continued running the original direction. Both of them stopped short as Zuko suddenly appeared in front of the girl and it felt like his fists were on fire.

"You really should listen to my friend," he told the girl. The girl shrank back and into Toph, but didn't fight as Toph laid her hand on the girl's arm.

"Why are you running?" Toph asked, ready to imprison the girl in rock if she started running again.

"I don't know if you know about me…" Zuko started before the girl dropped to the ground, her face down low as a sign of respect. Zuko seemed surprised by it, and reached down to help the girl to her feet. "Please, don't. I've been here before, five years ago."

"You are of the chosen," the girl whispered, refusing to rise. "All know of you, my lord."

Zuko sighed, apparently tired of being groveled too. "Toph, maybe you can reason with her."

Toph nodded and kneeled next to the girl. "Listen, I'm not of these chosen, you can talk to me. I'm Toph. And you are?"

"You are an outsider," the girl said with disdain. "You are not permitted here."

"Listen, we just came here so my friend could feel the statues. Nothing else. Now what's going on?"

"Feel? I don't understand," the girl said.

"I'm blind," Toph said, waving a hand over her useless eyes. "And an earthbender. I see the world through feeling, through earthbending. So even if there was anything other than these old statues to see, I can't see it."

She heard Zuko snigger at that, and she smirked towards him. The girl seemed to be breathing easier, and was a little calmer. She bowed again to Zuko, but rose to her knees next to Toph.

"We can use your help, my lord. There are other outsiders here, and they are still unaware, but they are getting close. There is…another trouble. One I cannot speak of in front of an outsider."

Toph rolled her eyes. "I already know the 'big secret'," Toph muttered. "And I don't care. We all have a job to do. Now, let us help."

The girl seemed resistant, and Toph was glad when Zuko spoke up. "We want to help. At least take us to the chief so he can explain everything."

"Yes, my lord," the girl muttered before rising and walking away, to their left. Toph felt Zuko turn towards her and shrug and they followed the girl. She seemed to be leading them towards the largest pyramid and Toph was taking in all the statues as they walked on. She would have loved to dig her feet into the ground and run her hands over them, but their guide was walking quickly in one direction and it seemed she would not be swayed.

"What's your name, anyways?" Zuko asked the girl as they passed a large statue.

"Ashanda," the girl responded.

"That's a pretty name," Zuko replied and Toph nearly ground her teeth in frustration as the girl seemed to get cheerful and was almost skipping after that remark.

"Thank you, my lord," the girl said, and Toph could hear the sweetness oozing out of the girl as well as a giggle at the end.

"Please, just call me Zuko," the firebender remarked, followed by yet another giggle from the girl. Toph was just plain fed up at this point and stepped closer to Zuko.

"And we would really like to know more information," Toph stated, maybe just a bit harshly. Few could push her buttons as this girl seemed to be doing. Even Katara wasn't this bad.

"I cannot speak of it in front of outsiders," the girl stated with an iciness to her tone, Toph knew was directed her way. "The chief will tell you all you need to know," Ashanda said, turning sweet again, and Toph was sure she was looking at Zuko again.

Zuko sighed, and Toph knew it was a sigh of frustration. He was picking up some signals, but whether he could read the tension between the two women, Toph wasn't sure. She decided to wait it out and maintain her closeness to her friend. Shortly, they had arrived at the large pyramid and Toph was amazed at the number of people moving in and around it, all unseen to the naked eye. She could feel hundreds of tunnels leading into the pyramid and thousands of rooms and chambers within it. Ashanda led them up the steps on the outside of the pyramid to a level where about thirty people waited. As they reached the dais, the girl fell to her face in a deep bow yet again, but this time facing a larger man. Zuko bowed at the waist, showing respect to an equal and Toph just smirked. The man's stance seemed to change, meaning he had noticed Toph and her lack of bow, but she also felt that the man was curious about her. He was leaning forward and his tone held interest as he spoke.

"Ah, the young prince, or should I say Fire Lord now, and you've brought a guest," the man stated before he chuckled, deep and warming, and Toph thought it sounded a lot like Iroh. She smiled as Zuko nodded.

"Yes, Chief," Zuko stated. "But we came here for my friend. She loves statues and has always wished to experience a dragon statue."

"There may only be statues left of this place before long if events do not change," the chief stated with a sadness to his tone. "It is not our place to seek assistance from outsiders, even those who have faced the masters, but we must in this case."

"So, what's the problem?" Toph asked and she heard several people gasp, including Ashanda.

"You must forgive my friend," Zuko stated, with a hint of warning to his tone that told Toph she was pushing his buttons. She just smiled at him as he continued. "She is a strong willed earthbender and claims to be the greatest earthbender in the world."

"Ahem, I was just proclaimed greatest _bender_ in the world, thank you very much," Toph interjected.

"And she has an ego to match," Zuko gritted out.

Toph just smiled sweetly up towards Zuko before turning that smile to the chief as Zuko let a small sigh out. "What can I say?" she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "It's true. But if your problems are so bad you need to house your entire population within this pyramid, then you need our help."

The chief was silent for a bit. "She is right," he stated. "Young lord, we require your assistance. How good is the earthbender?"

"There are five thousand, three hundred and twenty three people within a mile radius," Toph stated. "Should be two more by this time tomorrow."

"She is good," the chief said with a chuckle. "Very well, we are besieged, though our enemies may not yet know of our existence, or at least not our numbers. A group of thirty came by the same method you did two months ago, and have been destroying the outer ruins, taking the heads of the dragons away. They have even reached the chamber of the Dance, but have not yet triggered the trap."

"And the… stone? What is that thing that Aang and I found there?" Zuko asked.

The chief remained silent and, but Toph was sure she felt a smugness coming from the people and chief. Apparently there were still many secrets they still kept.

"Ok," Zuko said dryly when no answer came. "How about the masters?"

"The masters and their secret are still safe," the chief said, sounding relieved. "But they are growing restless, as are all of my people. It is not just that these men are destroying our home and disturbing our way of life, but it is as if they are searching for something in particular. There is one man in particular, we have presumed him to be the leader, and he constantly goes into the chamber of the dance and tests the triggers, but never goes further than that. There is a feeling of wrongness, of destruction, about him."

Something the chief said about that man caught Toph's attention. "Can you describe this man?" she asked, maybe a bit hesitantly.

"He is of your companion's age, height and build, but broader of shoulder and is always in dark green silk. He has brown hair, light enough that if that the sun hits it just right, it appears the color of gold."

XXXXX

Zuko watched as Toph suddenly froze, her face turning pale. Something about this man was spooking her, and that was unheard of for Toph. He stepped closer and she actually jumped a little when he laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She turned a weak smile up at him before she seemed to shake back to her normal self.

"We'll help," Zuko stated, feeling protective of Toph for some reason. "Is this man here at this moment?"

"No," the chief said. "He left a few days ago, but his schedule is irregular. He often leaves for days or even weeks at a time before coming back for a few days to a few weeks. He often arrives close to where you did this morning."

"Good, perhaps your people can help me hide my balloon. And then we can discuss some tactics of how to get rid of these thieves. Do you know where they come from?"

"A few are firebenders, but there are several earthbenders among them. The others we are unsure of, but there is some strife in the camp. It seems to be split evenly. Yet all work together, especially when the leader is present. He seems to strike fear in many of the men he is over. Do not worry about your…balloon. My people are already taking care of it. Come, Ashanda will show you to a room so that you may rest."

The girl smiled shyly at Zuko before descending the pyramid. Zuko followed her, but noticed that Toph had frowned at the mention of the girl. What was going on with the earthbender? She was acting odd, even for Toph, and her moods were changing drastically. He really hoped she wasn't going though that time of the month where women went crazy. He had gone through that with Azula and Mai, and though Mai was usually reserved, she could still get a little crazy. He would just confront Toph about it, as well as everything else that was going on with her. They turned and entered a doorway that Zuko had not noticed on their way up and soon they were in a large chamber. Many of the sun warriors gave them, and especially Toph, odd looks, but a few he recognized from five years before nodded to him. Ashanda turned yet again and stopped in front of a closed wooden door.

"My apologies, my…Zuko," she said with a bow. "But space is limited. This is an empty room for both of you, but if it is inappropriate, the young lady could stay with myself and my sisters."

"No, I'll be fine here," Toph stated, stepping closer to Zuko and the firebender saw the earthbender's shoulders go rigid.

"It will be fine," he told Ashanda as the girl again ignored Toph. "We're old friends, and spent many nights camping together under the stars."

"Very well," Ashanda said with another bow before smiling coyly at him. "If you need anything, just let me know. I sleep over there." With that, she pointed to a door on the other side of the chamber before turning and walking away with a swagger. Zuko almost sighed in relief as the girl walked away. Sure, she was pretty, but it seemed she was like all the others, just wanting him for his title.

"What a cheap little flooz…" Toph started with indignation, but was cut off as Zuko grabbed her arm and dragged her into the room before she could make a scene. There were far too many people around them and even if he did feel the same, he wasn't going to be disrespectful to their hosts. Toph started glaring at him as he let her go and shut the door. When he turned back to her, he saw her standing there, one hand on her hip and he was again reminded that this wasn't the Toph of old. This was a grown up, seventeen year old Toph. Her attitude may have been the same, but she had really grown up. His thoughts roamed as he looked up and down her lithe body, noticing how she now had curves and how they appealed to him, making him want to be closer to her, placing his hands on her hips and drawing her closer to him before…

"And what on earth is going through your mind right now?" Toph asked and Zuko shook himself, finding he was reaching out to her, and had taken a step closer to the earthbender.

"Nothing," he muttered to which Toph just smirked. "What's going on with you? You've been changing moods faster than a platypus bear. What's really going on?"

He almost growled as Toph change moods yet again, turning into a shy girl and looking down towards the ground.

"Toph," he gritted out.

"It's none of your business," Toph suddenly snapped before she moved away from him and to one of the three pallets in the room. She looked hurt and Zuko followed her, sitting on the pallet next to the one she fell onto.

"Toph, we're still friends," he said softly. "I'm worried about you. Let me help."

She sighed and blew some of her bangs out of her face. "I guess you'll hear about it when Tawn comes back here anyways."

Zuko arched an eyebrow, suddenly interested, but knew Toph wouldn't be able to see it. He simply waited as Toph seemed to search for the best way to explain.

"Tawn is the only child and heir to the Feng Family. Part of the family has always been in the merchant arena, in building materials. And you could probably see how a meager merchant family could suddenly become wealthy after the war ended. He was one of the many suitors who came, asking for my hand, but he was the most…persistent." She actually shuddered and Zuko couldn't help but lay a hand on her shoulder.

He would have been surprised if she hadn't shrugged him off, but when she suddenly jumped to him, hugging him, he knew something was wrong. He had never been one for sentimental touching, even for friends, yet he found himself rubbing her back in soothing circles as she hugged him. Whoever or whatever this Tawn guy was, it had shaken the core of Toph, the strongest person Zuko knew. And he would kill the guy for doing this to her.

"I'm ok, thanks," he heard before Toph suddenly pulled away and was standing, facing the far wall.

He hated not being able to see her face and her eyes sometimes, but by the look of her shoulders, he thought that maybe she might be a little embarrassed by her act of girly-ness.

"Yeah, I'm not so good at all this," Zuko said, running a hand through his hair and undoing the tie that held his top knot. "Maybe you should have asked Katara for a field trip. So, what did this creep do?"

"Who said he did anything?" Toph asked, throwing a fake smile over her shoulder, to which Zuko just shrugged.

"The way you're acting," Zuko stated, starting to grow irritated at Toph. "You're not going through, you know, that time of the month, are you?" he asked, almost whispering at the end.

Toph burst out laughing and that relieved the firebender, somewhat. She was at least acting more like her normal self. "No," she said, still laughing as she sat down on her pallet again, though as far away from Zuko as she could get. She sobered quickly though, and Zuko was kind of glad she was staying away from him, even if part of him wanted her closer. "Though the way I've been acting, I can see where you might think that. No, Tawn wanted to force a union between our families. And he almost did it, too. I've never felt so helpless before, and I never will again. I refuse to let that creep make me a weak, blubbering little girl!"

"Toph, you are a girl, and you are little," Zuko said and promptly received a punch in the arm, but he smiled and kept going. "Though I could never see you as weak or blubbering. You taught him a lesson, right?"

"Yeah," she said, a gratified smirk starting to form on her face. "I think he's been speaking in a very high tone for the past year. But he's caught up to me. He still wants my families' wealth and title. He found me in the tournament circuit and was at the finale last night, but he only came close again at your palace. He was trying to get in, that's why I couldn't go out the front door with you. Why can't someone like me for me? Why must someone always see either the rich only daughter, or the poor blind girl? It's just so damn frustrating!"

He watched with amusement as Toph seemed to go back to herself with every word and every pounding of her fists into the ground that occurred with each sentence.

"I know how you feel," Zuko sighed, leaning back. "All everyone wants from me is my title and power. No one wants me, the scarred traitor prince who became the scarred traitor Fire Lord. I'm seen as a disgrace to my people and my family by wanting peace and a new direction."

"So what exactly happened with Mai?" Toph asked and when Zuko looked at her, he saw her edging closer to him, and that made him smile.

"We fell out of love," he stated with a slight shrug. "I wanted to rebuild my country and though I tried, she said I never had time for her. It wasn't working. She wanted more, but couldn't give more. She was just so…cold, so much of the time. I'm a firebender. Fire needs…"

"Heat, passion," Toph finished for him. "And not cold. Cold kills fire as it freezes everything but air. Including earth. So, what would you look for in someone? I mean, to be with a girl. What are you looking for?"

Zuko actually chuckled and that seemed to surprise Toph. "You mean besides all the power hungry tarts that Sokka tries to hook me up with?"

Toph did laugh at that and it relaxed Zuko a little. He watched her and she edged a little closer yet again. "What I want, I don't know if I should be telling this to anyone, particularly one of the female gender."

Toph laughed again and punched him in the shoulder again, having to edge closer yet again to reach him. "You know I don't count, never have, never will."

Zuko chuckled again and Toph laughed with him. "I'm not so sure of that anymore," Zuko said, his eyes starting to roam, but he forced them back to Toph's face in time to notice a blush on her cheeks. "Well, I want someone who doesn't care about my scar, who will see the real me. Who doesn't see the title and throne. Someone who will support me, and yet stand up to me when needed. Who has a passion for life, a fire." He saw Toph blush again, but she was absorbed in every word. "What about you, Toph. I know you're of marrying age. What are you looking for in a potential husband?"

"Well," Toph said, turning to look down at her hands in her lap. "I guess someone like who you're looking for. Someone who sees me for me, who doesn't care for my blindness, or my family name. Someone who will spar with me, and make me work, who will put up a fight and not bow out easily. Someone who stands up for what they believe in, but will support me when I need it, and fight me when I need it. But someone who will know my softer side, yet let me keep my toughness and freedom." She laughed softly. "I don't think anyone like that exists, do you?"

"I think there might be someone like that, if you think there's someone for me. What do you think?"

"Perhaps," Toph said and leaned towards him. He leaned towards her as well, some urge drawing both of them together. They were almost touching when a loud knock sounded on the door and they sprang apart, both blushing.

"My lord?" they heard Ashanda say from outside the door. "The elders and chief are requesting you join them for dinner along with your companion."

"Very well," Zuko called out. "We'll be right there." He quickly retied his top knot and noticed Toph smoothing out her clothes and hair. He held out his arm for her when he finished before her, and she smiled at him as she hooked her arm through his, being more civil than she had been all day. Zuko opened the door for them and saw Ashanda smiling flirtatiously until the door opened to reveal Toph on his arm. He noticed with a wry smile that Ashansa started frowning at Toph, but quickly masked it and turned quickly to lead the way. Zuko noticed that Toph held back a laugh, but they followed Ashanda without a word through several tunnels, so many that Zuko was sure he wouldn't be able to find his way back.


	3. Dragons

A/N: The last chapter to this little adventure, so I hope you enjoyed it. I have been in the mood to write Toko lately, and I'm going to try and get a few chapters for Fight or Flight out soon. We'll see. Thanks again for reading!

Chapter 3

Toph was amazed and awed at the depth and workings of the pyramid and its miles of mazes. It was wonderful, and for an earthbender such as herself, it felt like she had come home. Everything was either stone or connected to stone, so she could feel it all. The people, the pets. Even the insects that lived here and the few animals that craved the dark tunnels that had fled to the lower reaches when the people had taken back the main living quarters. She barely paid attention when they were introduced to the chief's family and the elders, making the proper remarks as it had been ingrained into her since birth, but all she could focus on was the maze of stonework surrounding her, and the heartbeat of her companion. She knew she and Zuko had almost kissed back there in the room, and she was still questioning herself as to how she had let him get so close to her, and it hadn't even been a whole day they had been together!

But every movement he did drew her in. Every word, every time she heard a smile in his tone when he turned her way or spoke about her, she felt it. Just as she felt the five thousand-ish people walking around, she felt Zuko. She had been half paying attention to a family of mole rats twenty feet below them when she heard a frown enter Zuko's tone as he leaned forward to listen to an elder across the table from them.

"We believe they are after the stones," the elder said, to the surprise and a few heated whispers from his companions. "Ah, monkeyfeathers! This young man held one, he ought to know."

"What's really going on?" Zuko asked, a scowl starting to tint his tone.

"The stones," the chief stated slowly. "They are given to us by the masters, for safekeeping, until the time is right."

"And several of us are seeing the signs!" the elder declared again. "The times are coming, and that monster out there knows it and is trying to steal the reason we live away from us!"

"Hush, Dongu," another elder seethed. Toph thought that this one was called Nease, or something like that, and he certainly hissed like his name did. "The signs could be false. And we don't really know what those men want."

"Well, why don't we go and find out?" Toph asked and that stopped all the chatter.

"Toph, what are you thinking about?" Zuko asked, and it sounded as if he were suspicious, but also that there was a smile for her.

Toph started grinning, and it felt good, as if she were twelve again and pulling a prank. "Let's go and scare these jerkwads and maybe even bring a few statues to life. And if Tawn is there, I get to nail him to a statue, or even better, the front of his balloon as it flies away."

The plan was set into motion easily and quickly, leaving Toph impressed with the sun warriors. They were skilled and quiet and ready to move at a moment's notice, some things that even the most highly trained groups in the world couldn't even do. The pair became part of a group of fifty surrounding the interloper's camp half an hour after all the plans were made, which was half an hour after Toph had proposed it, and she was ready to get some action. Tournaments were fun and all, but nothing could compare to a real fight. Zuko laid a hand on her arm, and she realized she was practically bouncing on her toes as they waited for the rest of the men to get into position. She would have the hardest part, bringing several statues to life to scare the snot out of the camp, but several firebenders, including Zuko, would be making the statues even more lifelike. The dragons would look like they were on fire and breathe fire as well. Toph almost wished she could see it.

"Steady there, Toph," Zuko whispered to her, and she felt a thrill at how close her was. She could feel the heat radiating off of his body, and some part of her wanted it to envelop her, to hold her close. "No need to rush in."

"Fine," Toph sighed since this was the third time he had calmed her, shaking off the need for Zuko to touch her. "I'm just so _bored_. Hey, Xiou, right?" she whispered to the sun warrior with them. He nodded and she smiled before continuing. "Why do all of you defer to Sparky here so much. Everyone, even the chief and elders call him 'Lord'. I noticed a few others you call 'Lord' too. What gives?"

"He has faced the masters," Xiou said calmly. "It is a right not many get to face, and even then, some do not make it back."

"Wait, you mean not everyone in your culture has faced the masters?" Zuko asked, suddenly interested.

"No, it is a right, and there are many trials that must be faced before even attempting to approach the masters. It is a five year training period; most of us go through nearly to the end, before we find another calling. Only those truly dedicated to the meaning and origin of fire see it through to the end."

"But Aang and I, we were young, outsiders. We knew nothing of your culture. How could you let us just walk in to see them?"

Xiou shrugged. "Many expected you to die. Some of the elders say they can understand the voices of the masters and say it was their wish to see you, to examine your hearts. They are the masters; it is their choice whose heart is true to the fire. Come, they are drunk, our time is near."

Toph nodded, more curious about the masters now, and those supposed stones the elders had talked about, but now it was time for some action. She was almost disappointed she didn't feel Tawn in the camp, but then again, she knew she couldn't get everything she wished for. She felt everyone in position and then Xiou gave the cue and she stood, digging her toes into the ground, feeling the lay of the land and concentrating on the closest statue. It was only a medium sized dragon, the head as big as an ostrich horse's body and Toph used the surrounding earth and remains of the body to form a body. She kept it as close to the true body form she had felt on the other statues as she could and made it stumble awkwardly into the camp.

No one seemed to notice until it was almost upon them and then the camp erupted into confused screams and yells as she felt heat form along the statue from the sun warrior closest to the statue. Still making sure the first moved towards the camp, Toph brought another statue to life, one that was within the camp. More yells erupted as drunken men were awoken to find that the statues they had taken apart were coming to life and breathing fire onto their tents. Toph smirked and brought a larger one to life and Zuko moved, bringing the new one to life with fire surrounding its head as it ambled towards the camp.

Toph almost smirked as the few earthbenders in the camp tried to destroy the statues with earthbending, but they were drunk, and she was far better than they were, even controlling three massive dragons.

"Are you sure that those people should be out there?" Toph asked Xiou when she noticed a few sun warriors chasing a few of the people to their balloons.

"They are dressed in headgear and paint and do not appear human," Xious stated with some humor to his tone. "And these men are far too concerned with your dragons, great Lady."

"Nice to get some respect now," Toph remarked, smiling at Xiou.

"I think they underestimated you," Zuko said, a smile evident in his tone before he froze and Xiou did as well.

"What?" Toph asked. "Guys, what's wrong, the men are running. If you don't tell me, I'll turn these things on you."

"There's a balloon heading towards the chamber of the Dance," Zuko muttered darkly. "And it's not from these escaping balloons."

"It is the outsider, the monster," Xiou seethed.

"He's mine," Toph stated, ready to set the statues down, but Zuko laid a hand on her shoulder, and strangely, that seemed to calm the fury that had come upon her that Tawn inspired.

"We must finish here, then we'll both take care of him," Zuko said in a calm, stern voice, but Toph heard a softness to it and nodded, knowing that she had a job to do. It only took about ten minutes to get the rest of the men to flee and take off in their balloons, but it felt like hours to Toph. Finally Zuko told her they were gone and she let the dragons collapse and pounded a fist into the ground, searching for the creep she loathed.

"He's in the chamber," she told Zuko and Xiou. "Along with another man."

"His right hand man, a firebender," Xiou stated coldly. "How one who can control the fire of life be so cold is lost to me."

"Me as well, my friend," Zuko stated sadly. "Toph, anything else?"

"He's carrying something. It feels like it should be stone, but isn't. What's going on?"

Xiou stood frozen, as well as a few other sun warriors that had come to congratulate them. And it felt like Zuko was getting frustrated.

"All right, so what are these stones anyways?" Zuko gritted out. "What's so important about them?"

"They are entrusted to us by the masters," Xiou said, and several others tried to hush him, but he waved them off. "They have a right to know, especially if they can stop him. They are the children of the true firebenders."

"Toph, we're going. Now," Zuko stated and grabbed her wrist, and started running back towards the pyramids. "Xiou, have your warriors meet us there!"

Toph barely felt Xiou and the other warriors nod and bow to them as she struggled to keep up with Zuko's longer stride. "Sparky, if you don't tell me what's going on, I'll pound you into oblivion," she gritted out as she tried to keep up.

"They're children, Toph. Children of the masters," Zuko said and he was furious. "They're dragon eggs! And if Tawn gets only one and it hatches…"

"He'll have a dragon, the only dragon the world will know about," Toph said, seeing where Zuko was going. "And he'll keep it caged and make a fortune. Nothing deserves to be caged, let alone a baby! Hold on Sparky!"

Toph started earthbending and was soon dragging Zuko to where she felt Tawn was. He was coming out of the chamber and she felt rage envelop her again. She was going to make sure the creep didn't force anything on anyone ever again. Whether it was her or a baby dragon, no living thing deserved to be forced into a life of servitude and a cage, no matter how nice it looked! She knew the rumors, had almost experienced them herself, and she knew Tawn was dangerous. He was the type that struck out when he didn't get what he wanted, and people got hurt.

"Toph, wait," she heard Zuko say as they reached the chamber and she stopped earthbending. "We don't know what he could do. You can't face him like this. Not angry. Toph, calm down!"

"Oh, she has a right to be angry," they heard Tawn say as he came out of the chamber and Toph felt him holding the egg with a spear of earth in his other hand pointed at the egg. "I almost got her, several times. But it's a surprise to find you both here, a Fire Lord and an earthbender. Why, the scandal this must bring!"

"Shut up, Tawn Feng," Zuko growled, moving to stand between Toph and Tawn, almost as if he were trying to protect Toph. She knew Tawn was pushing them, trying to get a response, but she was just so angry with him! He had made her feel helpless as she had never felt before, but Zuko was right. She couldn't just run into a fight, not with a dragon egg at stake.

"Ah, I see that sweet little thing told you about me," Tawn said in a smug tone.

"No, I research everyone who does business with my country, especially the Feng family. I have dealt with your cousin after all. He wasn't from the merchant side of the family and struggled to rise to his position in the Dai Li. But while he wanted the throne, you aimed higher. Nothing better than to be rich, but also tied with a prominent family, and then have something the world hasn't seen in ages. Am I right, Tawn Feng?"

Toph started feeling better as Tawn started losing his cool and actually seemed to be getting angry at Zuko, who was standing there calmly, though Toph could feel that Zuko was tense.

"I propose a deal," Zuko stated. "You hand over the stone, and I let you leave peacefully."

"No," Toph hissed. "He deserves punishment. I challenge you to an Earth Duel, Tawn!"

"Hah! As if I would fight you, my dear little Toph," Tawn said, laughing and Toph cringed slightly as it was the same laugh he had done while she had been helpless. He seemed to love seeing her helpless to do anything. "No, I won't fight you, but your dear friend here. You went easy on him and yet still pounded him yesterday. What say you, Fire Lord. Will you fight me? And if you win, I'll leave the 'stone' here and leave peacefully."

"And if you win?" Zuko asked, trying to remain calm, though his voice was more gravelly than usual.

"I not only get the stone, but that lovely little lady as well."

"No deal," Zuko said, a little bit of a growl in his tone. "Toph is not something to be bartered. She is her own person, and my friend. She chooses who she is to be with. You can have the stone, if you win, which I highly doubt."

"Very well. Lung, hold this," Tawn said as he handed the egg and stone spear to his companion. "And if the little lady or anyone else tries to interfere, destroy it. As well as those sun warriors that are encroaching."

"Xiou, have your men back off," Zuko called out. "I will handle this."

"Very well, my lord, my lady," Toph heard Xiou say from on top of the chamber and the earthbender felt a little better. She still wanted to fight, and maybe she would get her chance, but she also knew that what Zuko was doing was the best thing they could do to get the egg back safely.

"Sparky," Toph said, laying a hand on Zuko's back. "Be careful."

"You know me better than that, Toph," Zuko said with a small smile. He surprised her by suddenly turning to her and hugging her. She held onto him, knowing they both wanted more, but couldn't with the impending fight and their observers. He left just as quickly as he had hugged her, leaving Toph feeling cold from the sudden drop in temperature, but she concentrated on Lung, the firebender holding the egg. The man stepped back a little when Toph turned to give him an evil smirk, but he steadied himself when she didn't make a move. She was concentrating on Tawn and Zuko, but kept some of her concentration on Lung and the sun warriors as the men waited to see what would happen.

Both Tawn and Zuko were facing each other, but both were silent. Toph could swear she could feel smugness coming from Tawn, but a controlled fury coming from Zuko, like how he felt when they were searching for Aang or when he was about to face his sister just before the comet. Suddenly both men went into action, Tawn earthbending, and Zuko firebending, each at the other, and blocking each other as well. Toph was surprised at how skilled Tawn actually seemed to be, but she knew Zuko was better. Sure, she had gone easy on Zuko at the tournament, but he had held back on her as well, and here with Tawn, he wasn't holding back anything.

Tawn hissed suddenly and Toph smirked as she felt him holding his left arm as if he had been burned, but then they were facing off again and then Zuko grunted in pain as a boulder glanced off his side and he stumbled once.

"Ah, so you didn't get away unscathed last night after all," Tawn remarked smugly.

"And you're not going to get away at all," Zuko gritted out before he started firing at Tawn again, and he didn't let up. Toph almost cheered him on, but just smirked as Tawn had to keep backing up as Zuko continually fired on him. Tawn seemed to be getting desperate, but then created a barrier and simultaneously sent a boulder at Zuko. Zuko was put on the defensive, but continued to exchange blows with Tawn, but the creep was starting to get the upper hand.

"Now, Lung!" Tawn suddenly shouted and Toph felt Lung move something around in his mouth and then a small piece of metal was flying towards her. She shifted and sent a pillar at Lung, trying to shake him and ran forward as something struck her arm, trying to catch the egg as her pillar knocked Lung onto his back. Something strange started happening to her as Lung dropped the egg as he was thrown backwards and Zuko was suddenly emitting a lot of heat and Tawn was cowering behind a small barrier. Toph started feeling woozy and was losing her bearing, but was able to catch the egg and rolled with it, though she did hear a crack when she caught it. She barely felt Zuko break through the barrier surrounding Tawn and heard a cry for mercy from the creep, but it was all going black and she was truly becoming blind.

"Toph!" she heard Zuko cry out, and felt several other people rush to her, but then she fell into oblivion. She started coming back to reality slowly, and started reaching out when she realized she didn't have the egg in her arms. But then two strong, warm hands were in hers and she started feeling better.

"It's ok, Toph," Zuko said in calm, soothing tone, and Toph relaxed. She sat up and smiled at him, knowing he was feeling better and suddenly felt an urge and just acted on it. She grabbed his head and pulled him to her, kissing him soundly.

XXXXX

Zuko was surprised, even amazed to have Toph kissing him, especially since all he had been thinking about was that he hadn't kissed her the entire day before, especially before his fight with Tawn, but this was nice. His hands started roaming around Toph's back and hers were roaming as well, until he hissed as she touched the bruise on top of a bruise that both earthbenders he had fought with in the past twenty-four hours had caused.

"Sorry," Toph muttered against his lips, and when he looked down at her, he saw her smiling, and that the shadow seemed to be almost gone from her eyes. "So, what happened? Where's the egg?"

"You caught it. Tawn was burnt and won't be dealing in any trade again once we get back home. In fact, he and his companion may never be found again, lost to the jungle." Toph chuckled at that, and Zuko smiled. "You know, I didn't expect you to let me fight him. I know how much you wanted to."

"Can I face him, just once at least before we leave?" Toph asked, turning those beautiful green eyes up to him. Those jade colored eyes were so full of emotion, so full of pleading, that it melted his heart. Suddenly Zuko realized why Sokka got away with so much, seeing as how he did this to everyone he knew, even to Zuko. Toph's eyes were so large, so innocent, that all he wanted to do was say yes and make her smile, make her eyes come alive again and stay that way.

"Yeah," he said and was pleasantly surprised when Toph hugged him.

"Wait, what's that?" she said, pulling away from him and pointing to the corner of the room.

Zuko grinned and gestured to the little one waiting in the corner. "That is the child you saved," he said as a little dragon crept forward and started a low rumble in its throat that sounded like a purr. It laid its head in Toph's hand, being the size of a large cat, though its body was long and serpent-like.

"He's beautiful," Toph said, amazed as she ran her fingers over the smooth golden scales of the dragon, drinking up his features.

"His name is Wei Lai," Zuko said, scratching behind the little dragon's ears, causing the creature to lean into his hand.

"An appropriate name," Toph said, smiling up at Zuko. "Well, um, where do we go from here?"

"I don't understand," Zuko said, studying Toph. All he really wanted to do was kiss Toph again, but she had a look of intense thinking on her face, and he wondered what she was thinking about. "We go home. This little guy is going to stay here and help his parents teach the others as they hatch. Chief Zhe told me there are thirty eggs, waiting for their proper time. They've been waiting for over thirty years, since my uncle came here, to bring back the dragons."

"That's not what I mean," Toph said with a small frown. "What happens between us? How do you feel about me?"

Zuko smiled, something that had once been a rare thing for him, but seemed to be becoming a common thing around Toph. "I think this should tell you," he said as he pulled her close and kissed her over the dragon that was falling asleep in her lap.

After letting Toph rest a few more hours after they had finally been able to pull apart, Xiou and the chief led them to the dungeon down in the depths of the pyramid. Zuko started feeling a little uneasy the further they went down, but Toph seemed to be feeling better. All of the sun warriors were now bowing to Toph as well as Zuko, and it probably didn't help that little Wei Lai was curled up sleeping in Toph's arms. The little dragon wouldn't let either one of them out of his sight for long, but seemed to prefer Zuko. The chief had told him that it was because they were both firebenders and both understood the true way of firebending. Wei Lai would stay with the sun warriors until he was five years old, and then would move to the capitol to join Zuko as his dragon companion, showing that the Fire Nation and Fire itself was back in balance. Zuko noticed Toph smirking before she handed the sleeping dragon to Xiou as they approached a metal door.

"I like your creativity, Chief," Toph stated before opening the door. The chief just smiled as Zuko followed the small earthbender into the room, but let a small smirk come to his face as he found Tawn bound and hanging from all four limbs, strong ropes supporting his arms and legs from the ceiling, making sure he couldn't have any interaction with the ground around him. Lung was in the cell next to Tawn, pacing in the near dark. "May I say some words to the captive?" Toph asked, pointing at Tawn.

"Of course," the chief stated, nodding to one of the guards who opened the door for Toph. Zuko almost took a step forward to stop Toph, to ask her if she really wanted to get close to Tawn, but he stopped. He knew she could take care of herself.

"Ah, the sweet little lady," Tawn said, seeing Toph through the bruises and small burns on his face. "I will get out of here and you will be mine. I don't care where you hide, how far you run, all will be mi..."

Zuko winced, as did all the men in the room as Toph promptly raised herself on a pillar of stone, kneeing Tawn with great force in a very delicate area, and Tawn started crying, unable to speak or do anything but grimace, his face contorting in ways Zuko didn't think possible.

"I'm not running, Tawn," Toph said, patting Tawn's broken arm, casing the man to wince again. "Not ever again. If you want to fight me, then come get me, any time, any place, but leave it between us. Don't add others. But, I don't think you'll ever get out of here, not unless they let you. Have a nice life, jerkwad. I've found where I belong."

With that, she turned back to Zuko and smiled at him, and the firebender noticed that the shadow he had seen a few nights before had completely vanished from Toph. She would be ok from now on.

"Come on, Sparky, time to go home," Toph said and Zuko just nodded, meeting her with a small kiss, to which Tawn sent a small glare his way. Zuko just sent a small flame Tawn's way over Toph's shoulder and Toph actually giggled when Tawn flinched, making him sway in his bonds.

"All right, let's say goodbye and head back to the Fire Nation. We can talk out all the details on the way there."

The goodbyes were pleasant, and, with promises to visit again, they were sent on their way with a much better farewell than the reception they had received. The little dragon was sad to see them go, and Zuko felt a twinge as he left without the little dragon, but they all understood that Wei Lai needed to grow and learn from his parents. Once Zuko had the controls set to head back to the Fire Nation, he joined Toph at the railing.

"Some field trip, huh?" he asked and Toph smiled before leaning into him.

"Yeah, but the adventure isn't over yet," Toph said.

"Huh?" Zuko asked, glancing over at Toph. "We're heading back, I have work to do. Toph, I don't want you to feel trapped there. But I really want you with me. But if you want to take it slow…"

Toph stopped him by pulling him into a long kiss.

"I'll take that as a no," Zuko said, trying to regain his breath once they had pulled apart for air. Toph just laughed.

"No, I want to live life, to have that be our adventure. You in?"

Zuko smiled and pulled Toph closer. "I'm in. As long as we get an occasional field trip."

"Sounds good to me," Toph said before kissing him again.

A/N: Thanks all for reading. Wei Lai means 'future' and Zhe means 'wisdom'. Please don't forget to review!


End file.
